In order to satisfy the demand for wireless data traffic that has been on an increasing trend since the commercialization of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts are being made to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, the implementation of the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna are being discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mmWave band and to increase propagation transmission distance.
Further, in order to improve the system network in the 5G communication system, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In addition, for the 5G communication system, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access techniques including filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are under development.
Meanwhile, in order to increase the capacity of a network, a method of using an unlicensed frequency band is considered. In using an unlicensed band, the coexistence of a user equipment (UE) and the existing wireless local area network (LAN), such as Wi-Fi and wireless local area network (WLAN), in addition to the efficiency of a resource access should be considered.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.